


Дорога к себе

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Bakumatsu, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Враги называли его демоном - и сами не знали, насколько это близко к правде.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Kondou Isami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Дорога к себе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Shinsengumi 2018 на Фандомной битве.  
> Ёкай!АУ

_Одиннадцатый год эпохи Тэмпо (1841), Тама_  
Здесь было… пусто. Пахло пылью, плесенью, смертью — и больше ничем и никем. Порой он слышал шорохи и писк маленьких теплых существ, но они никогда не приближались, испуганно замирая на самой границе его досягаемости, так близко — и так далеко, а потом в ужасе уносились прочь. Тогда сосущая пустота и голод становились еще невыносимей, и он метался, пытаясь вырваться отсюда, но не мог.

У него не было ничего, кроме этой пустоты внутри и снаружи — и смутных, полустертых образов: он знал, что есть не только маленькие и пищащие. Были и другие — они двигались иначе, издавали иные звуки, и они были желаннее и вкуснее. Они боялись его и ненавидели, они давали всему имена, которые он почти забыл — кроме того, что они дали ему: обакэ*.

И это они оставили его здесь.

Когда они появились снова, он не сразу поверил в это. Они были совсем рядом, такие живые и горячие!..

Недосягаемые.

Он жадно потянулся к ним, потом опомнился и затаился, отчаянно надеясь, что они пересекут границу, за которой станут его законной добычей.

— Н-не надо, — он слышал слова, но не понимал их значения. Зато чувствовал чужой страх, и это было так вкусно и сладко — намного лучше того, что могли дать маленькие и пищащие. Но ему хотелось больше, гораздо больше, и он терпеливо ждал.

— Ёшитоё, не ходи туда! Бабушка мне говорила, что там живет обакэ, он тебя съест! — этот боялся больше остальных.

— Слушай больше свою бабку, Чоджиро! Мой отец говорит, никаких обакэ не бывает. Ёшитоё, ну так что, пойдешь? Или тоже обакэ испугался? Фундоши-то небось уже мокрые, а?

— Умолкни, Юске, — последний напуган почти не был. — Сам от страха трясешься — так не говори за других.

Он терпеливо ждал, и вот добыча стала приближаться. Медленно, осторожно, и это было невыносимо: не выдержав, он все-таки бросился. Как всегда, не смог преодолеть преграду и впал в отчаяние от того, что сейчас охваченная ужасом жертва убежит, и он снова не сможет утолить свой голод.

Но ничего не произошло. Все так же слышались тихие шорохи, по-прежнему ощущались чужие любопытство и легкий страх. Добыча, словно ничего не почувствовав, оказалась возле самой границы и пересекла ее.

И умерла. Не сразу: он чувствовал, как она мечется, объятая болью и ужасом, как хлещет из разорванного горла горячая, такая вкусная кровь, как отчаянно бьется сердце, слабея с каждым ударом, и затихает вовсе.

Чтобы тут же забиться вновь — уже в его собственной груди.

Он открыл глаза — у него были глаза — и увидел синее небо в прорехе в крыше. Раньше у него не было этих образов, а теперь он знал или вспомнил, что это — небо, что оно бывает другим, и что крыша должна быть целой.

Пошевелившись, что он обнаружил, что у него есть руки и ноги, как у тех, кого он так желал и ненавидел. «Люди, — всплыло в его сознании, — это — люди».

Люди пришли сюда, и один из них стал его добычей, а теперь у него самого было человеческое тело. Маленькое: почему-то он был уверен, что оно должно быть больше — или он ошибался?

Он пошевелился снова и понял: что-то не так. Неправильно, неприятно… больно? Он заметил это только сейчас, отвлеченный странными и неожиданными открытиями, но так было с того самого момента, как он почувствовал, что у него бьется сердце. Он поднял руку, поднес ее к шее: пальцы коснулись чего-то влажного и липкого, боль усилилась. Это рана, понял он. Его ранили… или это он ранил? Ранил этого маленького человека и убил — но теперь был ранен сам. Он схватился за свое разорванное горло, охваченный ужасом: неужели он тоже умрет? Как это — умереть?..

Но его тело не собиралось умирать. Жуткая рана под ладонями становилась меньше и меньше, а потом и вовсе исчезла: проведя по шее пальцами, он ощутил только гладкую кожу, измазанную кровью. Он был жив: гораздо живее, чем до того, как осознал себя таким.

Опираясь на руки, он сел, все еще ошеломленный случившимся с ним, и огляделся, пытаясь понять, где находится. Это был заброшенный дом: окна были заколочены потемневшими от времени досками, пол местами провалился, а сквозь щели в стенах он видел буйную зеленую растительность. Почему он был здесь? И почему он не мог покинуть это место?

Он встал, едва не запутавшись в подоле кимоно, и пошел вперед, вытянул руку, ожидая, что сейчас наткнется на преграду, удерживавшую его здесь. Тогда он не мог видеть, иначе воспринимал мир, но он помнил, всем своим существом знал, где граница его клетки, и вот-вот его пальцы должны были коснуться ее.

Но границы не было, и он, споткнувшись, полетел на пол, больно ударился коленом, но почти не обратил на это внимания, пораженный пониманием: он за чертой!

Его клетки больше не существовало. Перед ним лежал целый огромный мир… а он не знал или не помнил, как в нем жить, но ни за что не променял бы это на свое прежнее существование.

Его шатало от слабости, но он не желал оставаться здесь ни на мгновение. Вспомнив, откуда он слышал голоса людей, он смог найти выход из дома и остановился, привлеченный блеском зеркальной поверхности.

В луже отражалось безоблачное небо. А еще — человек: маленький, бледнокожий, с огромными удивленными глазами. Маленький человек… ребенок, сообразил он.

Тот, кого он убил и чье тело занял.

Он поднял руку, рукавом темно-синей юкаты, как мог, стер кровь с шеи — ребенок с недетским взглядом в отражении проделал то же — и, не оглядываясь на дом, ставший ему тюрьмой, зашагал прочь.

Далеко он не ушел: пришлось продираться сначала сквозь окружавшие дом заросли кустарника, а затем искать дыру в заборе, выглядевшем более новым, чем дом. Когда он выполз из дыры, его встретили два настороженных взгляда.

— Ёшитоё! — обрадовался низенький пухлый мальчишка. И, понизив голос, выдохнул: — А ты видел… обакэ?

— Нет, — отрезал он, вытирая испачканные руки о юкату. Голова закружилась, и ему пришлось прислониться к забору, чтобы не упасть. Кажется, смерть не прошла для этого тела даром, и, хотя рана затянулась, у него почти не осталось сил.

Второй мальчишка презрительно фыркнул:

— Я же говорил, нет там никакого обакэ, Чоджиро!

Чоджиро вздохнул. Он, казалось, был одновременно и рад, и разочарован, что обакэ в доме не оказалось.

— Ёшитоё, а что с твоей одеждой? Это что, кровь? И на шее тоже… — заметил он, приглядевшись. — Ты поранился, что ли?

— Упал небось и нос разбил, — снова вмешался второй мальчишка. — Неудивительно, если нос-то все время задирать, как наш Ёшитоё.

— Упал, — подтвердил он. Люди прекрасно придумывали объяснения сами, и это было удобно.

— Может, пойдем отсюда? — предложил Чоджиро. — Мама велела к обеду возвращаться. А тебя, Ёшитоё, Хару-сан уже искала.

Он не знал, кто такая Хару-сан и зачем она искала Ёшитоё, но понимал, что далеко ему сейчас не уйти: его человеческое тело оказалось слишком слабо, должно было быть иначе… если бы он еще помнил как.

— Идем, — все так же кратко ответил он и зашагал за тем, вторым.

«Юске», — всплыло в памяти, и он не знал, своей ли, чужой.

_Одиннадцатый год эпохи Тэмпо (1841), Тама_

— Не клюет? — сочувственно спросило высунувшее из воды лопоухую голову существо. Голова была покрыта темной густой шерстью, однако уши и широкое, с приплюснутым носом лицо оставались гладкими и безволосыми. Глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели с любопытством.

— Нет, — буркнул он, покосившись на плетеную корзину. Пустую, несмотря на то, что он сидел на берегу с удочкой уже второй час. — Чего тебе надо?

— Ничего, — нингё*, блеснув золотистой чешуей, перевернулся на спину — точно дохлая рыба, всплывшая кверху брюхом, и мечтательно уставился в блеклое осеннее небо. — Мне скучно. А тебе, Ёшитоё, разве нет? Ты тут давно уже сидишь.

— Нет. И прекрати звать меня так, я тебе говорил уже: это не мое имя, — ответил он.

Он солгал: сидеть на берегу реки, ежась от по-осеннему холодного ветра, было и правда скучно, но, по крайней мере, никто не приставал к нему с вопросами, не звал поиграть и не досаждал как-то иначе. Он жил среди людей уже третий месяц, но по-прежнему не понимал их. Как можно понимать пищу? Даже если она спокойно ходит вокруг, разговаривает с тобой и принимает тебя за своего.

Хуже всего было то, что он и правда мог сойти за одного из них. Его человеческое тело все время хотело есть то, что едят люди, оно уставало, хотело спать, а еще было слабым и слишком медленно двигалось. Он не понимал, как вышло, что, убив жертву, он занял ее место. Так случалось раньше? Но почему он тогда оказался заперт в заброшенном доме — и он не знал даже, как долго он пробыл там. Кем он был и кем стал сейчас? Он не мог ответить ни на один из этих вопросов.

— Но люди зовут тебя так, — удивился нингё. Шеи у него не было, и чтобы посмотреть на собеседника, ему пришлось перевернуться, взмахнув изящным хвостом.

Он пожал плечами. Глупые люди думали, что он и есть Ёшитоё. Даже Кироку, приходившийся Ёшитоё старшим братом, и его жена Хару не заметили подмены. Хару вздыхала, что у мальчика испортился нрав, а Кироку говорил, что его брат не знал отца и всего год назад потерял мать, что это временно, и Ёшитоё перерастет это: дети меняются. В какой-то мере то, что он оказался в теле ребенка, было хорошо: он не смог бы изображать Ёшитоё, будь тот взрослым человеком с уже сложившимся характером.

Однако недостатков в том, чтобы быть ребенком, было, конечно, куда больше.

— Тогда как же тебя зовут на самом деле?

Он замешкался с ответом, ведь если у него и было когда-то имя, он его не помнил.

— Обакэ, — сказал он наконец, — меня называли обакэ.

Нингё возразил:

— Обакэ — это не имя.

«Я знаю», — подумал он, но не сказал вслух и вместо этого огрызнулся:

— Тебе-то какое дело?

— У каждого должно быть имя, — уверенно заявил нингё. — Хочешь, я придумаю его тебе? А ты поможешь мне.

— Помогу в чем? — спросил он, слегка заинтересованный. Он не был уверен, что ему нужно имя. Но если он не знает, кто он такой, может быть, имя даст возможность хоть как-то определять себя?

— Заставь меня плакать, — просто ответил нингё.

— Чего?!

Нингё вздохнул и вновь перевернулся на спину, полоща длинную шерсть на затылке в воде.

— Если нингё заплачет, он сможет стать человеком, — серьезно сказал он. — А у меня не получается. Раньше я жил в море, как другие. Я видел людей, наблюдал за ними и однажды захотел тоже быть человеком. Одна старая нингё рассказала мне, что нужно делать, только ничего не выходило. Мои сородичи ничем не могли мне помочь и не понимали меня, а рыбаки, которых я, отчаявшись, просил заставить меня заплакать, либо пугались, либо пытались поймать меня и съесть. Тогда я поднялся по реке, попал в другую, потом третью... так я оказался здесь. Это было два года назад.

— Но ведь подняться по реке нужно карпу, чтобы стать драконом, — нахмурился он.

— Я не хочу и не могу стать драконом, — терпеливо ответил нингё, — зато могу — человеком. Я надеялся, это поможет… а если нет, то это, думал я, тяжелый и долгий путь, и он доведет меня до слез. Мне действительно было тяжело: я обессилел, преодолевая пороги, моя чешуя потускнела, а лицо и тело ранили острые камни. Но я все равно не плакал: ни от боли, ни от усталости, — грустно добавил он.

— Какой дурак может хотеть стать человеком, — проворчал он, поправляя удочку. — Я вот хочу перестать быть человеком.

— Ты и не человек, я это чувствую. Я… честно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, кто ты.

— Я тоже не понимаю, — признался он. — Я знаю одно: у меня человеческое тело, и это отвратительно.

— А какое было раньше? — с любопытством спросил нингё.

— Не помню. Кажется, у меня его вообще не было.

Но что-то же было? Иначе как бы он смог убить Ёшитоё — и как он мог убивать раньше?

— Может быть, ты какой-то цукумогами*, — подумав, сообщил нингё. — А может, ты неупокоенный дух человека, творившего злые дела? Наверно, тебе лучше спросить кого-нибудь другого — от меня тут немного толку.

Это не радовало: он не представлял, у кого спрашивать, и не хотел ни с кем общаться: ни с людьми, ни с ёкаями. Разве что этот нингё раздражал его меньше, чем все вокруг, но, возможно, дело было в привычке: он сбегал к реке довольно часто, и каждый раз появлялся нингё. Обычно они не разговаривали: точнее, нингё говорил обо всем подряд, а он игнорировал. Иногда это было утомительно, но так как нингё не требовал от «собеседника» ответов, это вполне можно было терпеть.

— А имя? — напомнил он.

Нингё задумался, затем предложил:

— Может быть, Юске?

Он скривился: еще чего не хватало!

— Тогда Энноске. Тоже не нравится? Хмм… как насчет Тоширо? Тоже нет? А если Тошизо?

Он мысленно повторил: Тошизо. Тошизо… Пожалуй, это звучало неплохо.

— Подойдет.

— Твоя очередь, — напомнил нингё.

Он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как заставить нингё плакать. В случае с деревенскими детьми сделать это было гораздо проще.

— Представь, будто тебя поймал рыбак и собирается отрезать голову, счистить чешую, содрать кожу и вынуть кости. А потом зажарить и съесть.

— Пробовал, — вздохнул нингё. — Не действует.

— Тогда… тогда подумай о том, что никогда, слышишь, никогда не сможешь стать человеком, — осенило его. — И навсегда останешься полуобезьяной-полурыбой. Это тебя расстраивает?

Нингё кувыркнулся в воде, повернулся к нему удивленным лицом.

— Еще как! Спасибо тебе! Я подумаю об этом как следует, чтобы расстроиться еще сильнее. Не скучай, Тошизо!

Плеснув хвостом на прощание, нингё нырнул и уплыл куда-то, оставив его одного.

— Дурак, — проворчал он, глядя полуобезьяне-полурыбе вслед, поудобнее перехватил удочку. И вновь повторил про себя: Тошизо.

_Пятый год эпохи Каэй (1852), Тама_

Дом разрушался. Крыша обвалилась еще больше, а сквозь пролом в полу проросли кусты: он увидел их очертания, заглянув в дыру в стене.

Как будто то, что держало его внутри, удерживало и его клетку от разрушения. Конечно, прошло почти десять лет, и все же… судя по тому, что говорили шепотом об этом месте жители Ишиды, дом стоял здесь не одну сотню лет.

Он обошел здание по кругу и остановился перед дверным проемом, помедлил, не решаясь шагнуть внутрь. В глаза бросилось что-то странное, и он задрал голову, присмотрелся. Над дверью виднелся полустертый то ли рисунок, то ли кандзи, у него не получилось разобрать. Смотреть было неприятно: от этого словно мороз пробирал по коже. Передернув плечами, он торопливо отвел взгляд и все-таки вошел в дом. Ступать приходилось осторожно: уцелевшие доски скрипели и прогибались под ногами; кажется, прежде этого не было, но десять лет назад Ёшитоё был гораздо легче, чем он сейчас.

Нужную комнату он нашел безошибочно. Дождь и время смыли кровь Ёшитоё, но, если присмотреться, на досках в том месте, где он упал, можно было разглядеть очертания пятен: дерево здесь было немного темнее.

Больше здесь не было ничего, что говорило бы о том, что в течение, возможно, не одной сотни лет здесь был заперт обакэ.

Он сам не знал, что надеялся здесь найти. Ответ на вопрос, как его удерживали здесь? Должно быть, с помощью заклятия, частью которого был рисунок над дверью. Но об этом он догадывался и так, не было нужды заглядывать сюда. И все же не раз он хотел прийти — и одновременно не решался приблизиться к тому месту, из которого с таким трудом вырвался. Однако сейчас, возвращаясь в деревню, он проходил неподалеку от заброшенного дома и не удержался, поддавшись искушению побывать там, где все началось.

Ничего не произошло: он остался свободен, но и воспоминания не вернулись. На главный вопрос — кто он такой и кем был в прошлом — вновь не нашлось ответа.

Делать здесь больше было решительно нечего, и он покинул мрачный дом, перелез через забор: уж конечно, он не протиснулся бы сейчас в дыру, в которую лазил десять лет назад.

Возвращаться не хотелось. Хикогоро, конечно же, будет зол и неминуемо устроит скандал, а этого ему хватило и в Мацузака-я. Люди постоянно устраивали скандалы по любым поводам, и это было ужасно утомительно. Он даже всерьез подумывал не возвращаться вовсе, однако идти было некуда. О том же, чтобы покинуть деревню, и речи не шло.

Разумеется, Хикогоро был зол. Узнав, что Тошизо выгнали из Мацузака-я, он не сразу нашелся со словами и только хватал ртом воздух, побагровев от гнева. Потом Хикогоро все же обрел дар речи, и лучше бы он этого не делал.

Он узнал о себе, что он — бездельник и разгильдяй, от которого нет никакой пользы, что он ни минуты не желает думать о собственном будущем, что в семнадцать лет пора уже, наконец, заняться хоть каким-то делом, и за что только ками послали Хикогоро олуха, которого выгоняют уже с которого места работы!

— Всего-то со второго, — вяло огрызнулся он, глядя себе под ноги. Не потому, что боялся Хикогоро или чувствовал стыд — вот уж чего он точно не испытывал! — а из опасений, что Хикогоро заметит алый отблеск в его глазах, появлявшийся, когда он злился. Узнал он об этом случайно и с тех пор старался проявлять осторожность.

— Всего-то второго! — передразнил взбешенный Хикогоро. — Ты не продержался там и месяца! Что ты натворил?!

— Переспал со служанкой, — неохотно ответил он. И пояснил: — Хозяин застал нас и велел мне убираться, сказав, что я уволен.

— Дурак! Тебя отправили туда работать, ра-бо-тать, а не увиваться за женщинами!

— Но она была такая красивая, — сказал он. По его мнению, это все объясняло: и женщина была хороша собой, и он пришелся ей по вкусу. Это было приятно: ее интерес к нему и желание бодрили и наполняли его силой. Конечно, это было не столь ярко, как ощущать и впитывать боль и ужас добычи умирающей жертвы, но в этом теле он был слишком слабым и слишком… другим.

— Болван! — выругался Хикогоро. — И что мне теперь с тобой делать, а?! Где прикажешь искать тебе работу, если ты с простейшей задачей справиться не можешь!

— Не надо ничего со мной делать, — буркнул он, желая поскорее отделаться от Хикогоро. — И искать ничего не надо, я уже сам нашел: стану ходить и продавать лекарства.

— Нашел он! — проворчал Хикогоро, но идея, кажется, его все же заинтересовала: — Я подумаю. А пока вон с глаз моих!

Этого ему было и надо. Подождав, пока все еще раздраженный Хикогоро уйдет, он проскользнул в дом и скрылся в своей комнате, улегся на татами, закинув руки за голову. О том, что собирается стать бродячим торговцем лекарствами, он сказал, чтобы Хикогоро оставил его в покое, но, пожалуй, это и правда было бы самым лучшим для него. По крайней мере, ему не придется никому подчиняться и торчать в лавке.

Услышав легкие шаги, он торопливо повернулся на бок, отворачиваясь к стене: ему не хотелось сейчас объясняться еще и с Нобу. Но та ничего не сказала — только зашуршала ткань кимоно, когда она опустилась рядом с ним.

— Я не создан для того, чтобы быть торговцем, — произнес он, почувствовав ее руку у себя на плече.

— Ох, Тошизо, — вздохнула Нобу, и он с закрытыми глазами мог представить, как она сокрушенно качает головой. — Тебе уже семнадцать лет. Хикогоро-сан прав: тебе пора определиться с тем, чего ты хочешь добиться в жизни.

«Я хочу перестать быть как человек» — подумал он, но, разумеется, не сказал этого вслух.

— Хочу стать самураем, — ответил он вместо этого.

Нобу засмеялась:

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, Тошизо. Придумай что-нибудь более реалистичное.

На этот раз он ничего не ответил. Он не мог пока понять, как ему избавиться от слабости и хрупкости человеческого тела, но он мог стать настолько сильным человеком, насколько это возможно. Самураи носили оружие, умели им владеть и занимали неизмеримо более высокое положение, и он намеревался добиться того же.

Он ушел из дома Хикогоро уже на следующий день. Плечи оттягивал тяжелый короб с лекарствами, за пазухой лежал узел с собранным Нобу обедом, а впереди, казалось, его ожидало что-то важное. Хотя что могло быть важного в том, чтобы ходить по деревням, продавая Ишида Саньяку? И тем не менее его не оставляло ощущение, что должно случиться событие, которое перевернет его жизнь.

… Возможно, он просто слишком желал перемен и потому ожидал, что они произойдут, едва он покинет дом. Но прошло уже несколько дней, а он просто ходил от одного селения к другому, рассказывал о чудесных свойствах Ишида Саньяку, как учил Хикогоро, и, если везло, продавал несколько пакетиков с лекарством, шел дальше — и ни на шаг не становился ближе к своей цели. Он думал взять пару уроков в додзё, мимо которых проходил, но для этого требовались деньги, а торговля поначалу шла не слишком бойко, и ему потребовалось больше времени, чем он ожидал, чтобы собрать достаточную сумму.

— Уходи, — сказал крепкий плечистый самурай всего на несколько лет старше него. — Учитель не дает уроки крестьянам.

Это было неожиданное препятствие. Он не мог стать самураем, не научившись держать меч — и он не мог научиться держать меч, оставаясь крестьянином!

— Послушайте, — сказал он, стараясь говорить ровно. — У меня есть деньги, я могу заплатить за урок…

— Я же сказал, мы не берем крестьян, — раздраженно ответил самурай. — Наше додзё не для таких, как ты!

— У вашего додзё вот-вот крыша развалится, — хмыкнул он. — Не больно-то часто к вам ходят не такие, как я, а?

Самурай побагровел:

— Пошел вон! Нам не нужны твои деньги! Возвращайся на свое поле и знай своей место!

Ему захотелось убить. Разорвать горло, чтобы брызнула вкусная горячая кровь, чтобы почувствовать чужой страх… чтобы не видеть презрения в глазах человека.

Он поглядел исподлобья, и самурай, набравший в грудь воздух, чтобы сказать что-то еще, осекся вдруг и побледнел, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Уйди с дороги, — велел ему тощий ронин лет сорока с неприятным вытянутым лицом. Они стояли на мосту, за которым лежала его цель – деревня Ками-Ишихара, точнее, ронин стоял, и ему тоже пришлось остановиться.

—Мост широкий, места обоим хватит, — ответил он, шагнув чуть в сторону.

Ронин поглядел на него так, будто с ним заговорил камень, и с угрозой спросил:

— Ты что-то сказал?

Конечно, ему следовало извиниться, но он слишком устал, так как шел без остановки с самого утра. И — самое главное — слишком не хотел извиняться.

— Мост широкий, места обоим хватит, — медленно и раздельно повторил он, чувствуя, как разгорается ярость на человека. Тот вдруг попятился, недоверчиво и испуганно глядя на него. Это было странно.

Он понял, в чем дело, когда увидел мельком свое отражение в воде: его глаза горели алым огнем, и именно это, должно быть, напугало человека.

И тогда он торжествующе улыбнулся, медленно пошел вперед, неотрывно смотря в лицо отступающему ронину и наслаждаясь его страхом перед неведомым чудовищем.

Он осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно. Человек, придя в ужас, поступил, как дикий зверь, загнанный в угол: бросился на врага. Ронин выхватил катану и ударил.

Он даже не успел понять, что случилось: просто вдруг стало очень больно и очень трудно дышать, а рот наполнился солоноватой кровью. Он закашлялся, брызги крови упали ронину на лицо.

А потом ноги подкосились, и он рухнул, чувствуя, как проваливается в темноту.

Когда он очнулся, рядом никого не было. Он пошевелился — и едва не задохнулся от боли. С трудом подняв левую руку, он поднес ее к ране, и пальцы наткнулись на скол кости. Этот ублюдок разрубил ему ребра… И легкое тоже было повреждено: воздуха не хватало, он часто и жадно хватал его ртом, но все равно задыхался, а рана отчего-то не спешила зарастать, как тогда, в доме-клетке.

Он не мог и не должен был умереть, он же не человек, чтобы так глупо погибнуть от раны!

Почти не соображая, что делает и зачем, он рванулся, выпутался из лямок короба — и застонал, от боли, страха и бессилия разом.

— Эй, что с ва… о ками-сама!

Кто-то обхватил его за плечи, не давая двигаться, заглянул в лицо — он запомнил только глаза, встревоженные и участливые, а потом все вновь исчезло.

На этот раз он пришел в себя в незнакомой светлой комнате. Он лежал на футоне, укрытый одеялом, ему было тепло и даже почти не больно. А главное — он перестал задыхаться. Значит, его тело по-прежнему умело исцеляться, пусть и отчего-то медленнее, чем тогда.

Но как он здесь оказался? Он помнил ронина, рану, боль и отчаяние от того, что он осознал: он умирает… и больше ничего. Хотя нет, было еще что-то… глаза человека напротив! Того, кто нашел его и принес сюда.

Он кое-как сел и обнаружил, что одежду с него сняли. Грудь была плотно перетянута бинтами.

— Уже очнулся? — он торопливо повернулся на голос, отметив краем сознания, что ребра, похоже, уже срослись.

В дверях стоял крепко сбитый парень его лет. У него были широкое скуластое лицо, открытая улыбка и уже знакомые ему глаза. — А ты везучий. С такими ранами не живут, — тут парень посерьезнел и, сев у постели, внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

Отчего-то захотелось отвести глаза.

— У меня есть… лекарство. Ишида Саньяку, от ран и ушибов…

— Сомневаюсь, что твое лекарство помогает от смертельных ран, — покачал головой парень, — да так хорошо, что ты уже можешь сидеть, хотя прошло всего два часа с тех пор, как я тебя нашел. К тому же вряд ли у тебя было время его принять.

Он подавленно молчал, не зная, что ответить. Конечно, ни один человек не мог бы поправиться столь быстро.

— Кто ты? — негромко спросил парень, внимательно глядя на него. И вдруг удивленно моргнул: — Твои глаза! Они обычные, черные! А были другого цвета…

— Красного? — обреченно спросил он.

— Ну да. И еще светились, — парень смутился и понизил голос, словно опасаясь, что его кто-то услышит. — Так кто ты?

— Не знаю, — неожиданно для самого себя честно ответил он. — Не человек.

Он ожидал, что незнакомец велит ему убираться из этого дома или, того хуже, захочет его добить, но тот только улыбнулся:

— Ну и ладно. Имя-то я тебя есть? Я Шимазаки Кацута*.

— Тошизо, — хрипло ответил он.

Возможно, это просто был предсмертный бред, и на самом деле он умирал на мосту, потому что не могло же это происходить на самом деле.

Ему пришлось признать, что для бреда события несколько затянулись. Кацута велел ему лечь обратно в постель, сказав, что человек он или нет, а отдых требуется любому. А потом вернулись хозяин с супругой, к которым Кацута обращался как к отцу и матери, хотя они совсем не были похожи, и, разумеется, удивились, обнаружив в доме постороннего. Кацута поведал им, что на его нового знакомого напали бандиты — не мог же он оставить человека в беде? Хозяин, которого Кацута представил как Кондо Шуске, согласился, что, конечно, же не мог. Его жена удалилась, поджав губы, и вскоре они услышали, как она зовет мужа.

Кацута тяжело вздохнул.

— Прости, — сказал он, смущенно почесав в затылке, — матушка не очень любит, когда в доме появляется кто-то без ее ведома.

— Все в порядке, — ответил он. В конце концов, для него и так сделали гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Вообще не ожидал, если быть точнее. — А… а почему у вас с отцом разные фамилии? — спросил он, пытаясь поддержать разговор. Но, кажется, это был не тот вопрос, который следовало задавать. Он не знал, что ему нужно делать и что сказать. Почему этот человек вообще помог ему?..

— Меня усыновили, — просто ответил Кацута. — У отца нет наследника, и он заметил и выбрал меня. Раньше меня звали Кацугоро, а после усыновления я решил назваться Шимазаки Кацутой. Но знаешь, что-то мне это имя не нравится, — признался он, снова улыбнувшись. Кацута вообще был слишком улыбчивым для человека. разговаривающего с нечистью.

— Кацугоро?.. — уточнил он.

— Да. Я из семьи крестьян, — подтвердил его догадку Кацута.

И слишком откровенным.

— Хотел бы я тоже стать самураем!.. — вырвалось у него. Будь он самураем — он не проиграл бы сегодня.

Или — не будь он человеком…

Они разговаривали негромко, а вот в соседней комнате разговор шел, похоже, на повышенных тонах.

— … не спрашивая вашего разрешения приводит в дом… — услышал он резкий голос госпожи Кондо.

Кондо Шуске говорил тише — сложно было разобрать ответ.

— … не научился вести себя достойно самурая и достойно вашей фамилии…

Кацута вздохнул, смущенно покосившись на него:

— Я тоже хотел бы стать самураем.

Кондо Шуске был мастером фехтования и имел собственное додзё. И там учили всех, в том числе и крестьян.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — сказал Кацута, когда они прощались. — Приходи еще, Тошизо. И не забрасывай тренировки!

— Приду, — пообещал он, с удивлением осознав, что действительно хочет сюда вернуться. Такое случилось с ним впервые.

— И не задирайся с ронинами, — добавил Кацута. — А то ищи потом, где тебя опять чуть не убили.

— Вот еще, пусть они со мной не задираются! — фыркнул он. И, выждав немного, все же задал волнующий его вопрос: — Ты же не веришь на самом деле? Что я не человек.

Кацута покачал головой.

— Верю, — серьезно ответил он. — Если бы кто рассказал мне об этой истории, не поверил бы, а так… я тебя перевернул, а у тебя глаза светятся. И рана прямо на глазах зарастает. Я и подумал, что ты, наверное, не человек. А потом ты сам подтвердил.

— И ты все равно отнес меня в дом? Зная это? — потрясенно произнес он.

Дурак. Какой же дурак…

— Человек или нет, но ты нуждался в помощи, — просто сказал Кацута. — И потом, кто уже может похвастаться тем, что у него есть друг-нечисть?

Друг. Кто-то назвал его другом — это тоже случилось впервые.

Ему были чужды человеческие понятия о любви и дружбе, он не понимал, зачем они такое и почему люди тратят на это столько сил, но Кацута был слишком необычным, к нему тянуло и хотелось соглашаться с его столь же необычными для обакэ идеями.

Может быть, обакэ и человеку все же удастся стать друзьями, если этот человек — Шимазаки Кацута.

_Третий год эпохи Бункю (1863), Киото_

Сначала он услышал хриплый, полный муки стон, а потом в нос ударил тяжелый запах крови.

— Садись, — Сэризава, даже не оглянувшись на тело в углу, кивком указал на место напротив.

Он вошел в комнату, задвинул за собой сёдзи, но сесть не успел.

— Пожалуйста… — тот, кто лежал в углу, подтянув колени к груди в бесплодной попытке защититься или облегчить свои страдания, пополз вперед, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Вытянул руку и ухватился за край его хакама. — Пожалуйста… помогите!

Вторую руку человек прижал к себе, пытаясь удержать вываливающиеся из распоротого живота внутренности. На нем были одни хакама, намокшие и потемневшие от крови, и было прекрасно видно глубокий разрез, начинающийся на ладонь выше пупка и заканчивающийся немного ниже него.

—Умоляю вас… — губы у человека были почти серые, лоб и волосы взмокли от испарины, а расширенные от невыносимой боли глаза смотрели с отчаянием.

Сэризава не пошевелился, но человек вдруг умолк, схватился за горло, беззвучно разевая рот в попытке издать хоть звук.

— Кто это?

— Понятия не имею, — равнодушно ответил Сэризава, — я не интересовался его именем. Он не пожелал уступить мне дорогу. И сэппуку, как самурай, совершить тоже не захотел. Пришлось поучить его вежливости.

— Сомневаюсь, что наука пойдет ему впрок, — ответил он, все-таки усаживаясь напротив Сэризавы. — Кажется, он умрет через пару минут.

— Не умрет. Хотя ему, конечно, очень хочется, — отмахнулся Сэризава, едва взглянув на человека. Тот, потеряв равновесие, упал на татами и теперь сотрясался от беззвучных рыданий.

— Зачем ты позвал меня, Сэризава?

До сих пор он звал его всегда «Сэризава-сан». Но раньше они не оставались наедине — обреченная жертва была не в счет, она уже никому и никогда не сможет ничего рассказать.

Сэризава словно не обратил внимания на изменившееся обращение. Он взял стоящую перед ним чашку, поднял на уровень глаз, изучая рисунок. Его можно было бы принять за человека, если бы не глаза и тень — тень огромной кошки с раздвоенным хвостом. Нэкоматы* живут обычно в горах — почему же его понесло сначала в Мито, а потом сюда, в Киото?

— Разве это не ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросил Сэризава, лениво, по-кошачьи разглядывая его из-под полуприкрытых век. — Каждый раз смотришь так, будто убить мечтаешь.

Это был удар в цель.

— К сожалению, ты нужен Мибу-Рошигуми, — сквозь зубы ответил он.

— Сэйчу-Рошигуми. Так тебя волновало это? — Сэризава казался удивленным. — Пожалуй, теперь мне еще больше хочется знать, что ты так хотел мне сказать, Хиджиката.

— Кондо-сан тебе все уже сказал. Ты бросаешь тень на репутацию отряда и репутацию клана Айзу. Прекрати это, иначе нас вышвырнут со службы.

— Плевать на Айзу. Они захотели, чтобы грязную работу делали за них другие, но платят за это слишком мало, — ухмыльнулся Сэризава. — Что мне интересно, почему все это заботит тебя. Айзу волнует их репутация, Кондо волнует, что скажет Айзу… как все это глупо. Что ты забыл здесь, среди людей?

— Не твое дело, — бросил он. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, ощущалось почти физически. Он чувствовал боль и ужас скорчившегося на полу человека, но эмоций Сэризавы практически не мог уловить, и это злило и тревожило. Они были в одном отряде, но они были врагами, и это понимал каждый из них. — Что ты сам делаешь на службе у людей? Разве тебе не положено сидеть в горах, подстерегая неосторожных путников?

Сэризава не ответил, глядя куда-то поверх него и видя, похоже, что-то свое. Потом повернул голову, посмотрел на него тяжелым и каким-то тоскливым взглядом.

— Мне было скучно. Мне просто было скучно.

Что-то стояло за этими словами, что-то важное, что заставило нэкомату уйти из привычных мест и играть роль человека. Если ему нравилось играть с жертвами, вовсе не обязательно было ради этого становиться Сэризавой Камо, участвовать в восстании Тэнгу-то, а потом присоединяться к ронинам, которых собрал Киекава Хачиро для охраны сёгуна. Значит, было что-то еще.

— Теперь-то ты веселишься, — не удержался он. — Грабишь торговцев, убиваешь тех, кто подвернется под руку, развлекаешься с пойманной добычей, лакаешь сакэ…

Он ожидал, что этого Сэризава не стерпит и был готов к тому, что сейчас его попытаются ударить. Но тот лишь спокойно усмехнулся:

—Тебе ведь завидно, Хиджиката. Не знаю, что ты такое, но ты слаб. Ты можешь немногим больше, чем человек, верно? Ты делаешь вид, что ненавидишь и презираешь меня, но на самом деле ты желаешь быть как я. Ты тоже хочешь развлекаться с пойманной добычей — но ты не можешь ее поймать. Ни клыков, ни когтей, ни магии, ни силы… и при этом — не человек, я вижу это. Кто же ты?

Он ненавидел этот вопрос.

— Я — обакэ!

Сэризава расхохотался:

— Все мы обакэ. Я встречал многих, но впервые вижу такого, который даже не знает, кто он такой.

Не стерпел и ударил он, выхватив вакидзаси. Сталь столкнулась со сталью: Сэризава остановил меч тэссеном. Они замерли, и он видел свое отражение в глазах противника, злое, отчаянное… и бессильное. В наступившей тишине особенно отчетливо прозвучал судорожный всхлип человека.

— _Я_ нужен Рошигуми, — негромко сказал Сэризава.

«Не ты».

— Я убью тебя, — пообещал он.

Когда настанет время. Когда от Сэризавы перестанет зависеть существование отряда, его мечта и мечта Кондо. Это ради Кондо они пришли сюда — Окита, Харада, Нагакура, Яманами… и обакэ, носивший ныне имя Хиджиката Тошизо.

Обакэ, так и не узнавший, кто он такой, ни на шаг не приблизившийся к тому, чтобы стать самим собой и узнать свою тайну, но — почти ставший самураем.

Сэризава оскалился:

— Попробуй.

Они убрали оружие одновременно, медленно отодвинулись, не спуская взгляда с противника.

— Хоть ты и грозишься меня убить, у меня сегодня хорошее настроение, Хиджиката. Угощайся.

Конечно же, речь была не о сакэ, бутылки с которым они едва не перевернули.

Он взглянул на человека, продолжавшего тихо всхлипывать. На дрожащих ресницах повисли слезы, дикий ужас в глазах сменился безнадежностью.

Человек был вкусным. Чужая боль сладко кружила голову, такая желанная, доступная…

— Мне не нужны подачки.

— Тогда пей, — Сэризава пожал плечами. Казалось, резкий отказ его ничуть не взволновал. — Тоже помогает.

— Не хочу, — бросил он. Что делает Сэризава? Ведь любому ясно, что он не станет пить с тем, кого только что пытался убить.

— Ну значит, налей мне.

— Обойдешься! Я не стану тебе прислуживать, — он напрягся, готовый уклониться, если Сэризава все же бросится на него, придя в ярость. Но напрасно: Сэризава лишь возвел глаза к потолку, вздохнув:

— Как же с тобой скучно… Хорошо, тогда он нальет.

«Бред», — с раздражением подумал он. Человек умирал, у него уже посинели губы и заострилось лицо, он не смог бы уже даже ползти, не то что разливать сакэ.

Однако тот поднялся, дергаясь рывками, как марионетка; из вспоротого живота вывалились розовые петли кишечника. Человек на коленях подполз к Сэризаве, обеими руками взял бутылку, наклонил ее над подставленной чашкой. Каждое движение должно было причинять ему невыносимую боль, но он даже не вздрагивал.

Он перевел взгляд с человека на Сэризаву, точнее, на кошачью тень: двигался один из хвостов — и послушно двигалась уже полумертвая жертва.

Сэризава поймал его взгляд и сыто облизнулся, прежде чем осушить чашку с сакэ и подставить ее заново.

В этот момент Сэризава казался особенно отвратительным. Пьяный от сакэ, пьяный от выпитой жизненной силы жертвы… омерзительно. Он ни за что не хотел стать таким.

Не прощаясь, он рывком поднялся и пошел к двери.

— Сделай так, чтобы из-за твоих развлечений у отряда не было неприятностей, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Кондо-сану уже надоело оправдываться перед Айзу.

— Мне нет дела до Кондо. Он всего лишь человек, — лениво отозвался Сэризава. — Впрочем, мне и до ёкаев нет дела… Если твой Кондо желает оправдываться перед Айзу — это его сложности.

Он сжал рукоять вакидзаси. Да, Кондо был человеком, но не _всего лишь_ человеком.

Еще рано, напомнил он себе. Пусть кошка думает, что может безнаказанно играть с мышкой — до поры до времени. Ну а потом… потом он с удовольствием насладится болью и смертью своей добычи.

— Я обещал, — сказал он, глядя в янтарные глаза, прорезанные вертикальной щелью зрачков. Сэризава захрипел, силясь что-то сказать, и пришлось склониться к нему, сохраняя, впрочем, осторожность, чтобы не попасться в ловушку умирающего нэкоматы.

Расслышав произнесенную хриплым, прерывающимся шепотом фразу, он резко выпрямился и уверенно возразил:

— Лжешь.

Замахнувшись, он снес Сэризаве голову, достал из-за пазухи заранее приготовленный лист с каллиграфически выведенными кандзи «Тэнчу» и бросил поверх тела.

— Уходим, — велел он остальным, тоже справившимся со своей задачей.

«Убьешь демона — станешь им».

_Первый год эпохи Гэнджи (1864), Киото_

Мятежник молчал. Он тяжело дышал, поводя плечами, на которых чернели уже полосы от ударов бамбуковой палкой; кое-где кожа была рассечена до крови: бамбук быстро расщеплялся. Один глаз мятежника заплыл и почти не открывался, из носа текла кровь, а губ распухли так, что он с трудом ими шевелил, но он продолжал упрямо молчать и играть в несгибаемого героя древних легенд.

Наивный. Человеческое тело — такое хрупкое и слабое, а человеческий мозг — столь изощренный в изобретении способов причинить боль другому, но глупый Чошу, кажется, не осознавал этого в полной мере и полагал, что сумеет стойко молчать, что бы с ним ни делали. Разубедить его в этом было достаточно просто, однако сложность заключалась именно в хрупкости людей: нельзя было допустить, чтобы он ненароком умер раньше времени.

Он обошел человека, разглядывая его в поисках наиболее уязвимых мест. Фурутака следил за ним напряженным взглядом. Конечно же, ему было все-таки не по себе, но он пытался храбриться.

— Можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, но ты не услышишь от меня ни слова, демон! — гнусаво выговорил Чошу, пытаясь, похоже, подбодрить самого себя.

Демон. Поразительно, как быстро распространилось это прозвище среди мятежников и среди мирных жителей Киото. Хотя он не делал ничего такого, что мог бы, как любая уважающая себя кровожадная нечисть, а всего лишь поддерживал порядок в подчиняющемся ему отряде и расправлялся с врагами тех, кому служил — в общем, делал то, что положено порядочному и ответственному самураю.

… Разве что иногда он все же пользовался своим положением, питаясь ужасом мятежников, которые осознавали вдруг, что сражаются не с человеком, а с чудовищем со светящимися алыми глазами. Удавалось это нечасто: он редко дрался один, обычно Шинсенгуми использовали командную тактику.

Он усмехнулся:

— Что же я, интересно, слышу сейчас, в таком случае?

Чошу гневно сверкнул глазами и благоразумно заткнулся. Жаль. Лучше бы он еще более благоразумно заговорил.

Конечно, сильнее всего Фурутаку напугало бы что-нибудь достаточно эффектное и неожиданное: например, можно было аккуратно вспороть ему живот, не повредив внутренние органы, можно было снять кожу с какого-нибудь участка тела — скажем, полосу с ребер или с предплечья.

Но он сомневался, не умрет ли пленник от потери крови. Что же до других способов… он отчего-то сомневался, что если сыпать соль на порезы от бамбука или ломать пальцы, то это на Фурутаку подействует: как он уже убедился, упрямства тому было не занимать, того, что его станут бить и кулаками, и палками он, похоже, и ждал. Это совершенно не удивляло, если учитывать то, что Шинсенгуми удалось о нем узнать: Фурутака и сам пытал осведомителей бакуфу, которых Ишин Шиши удавалось вычислить и схватить. Сломанными пальцами и солью такого точно не удивишь.

Выходило, что нужно нечто неожиданное и притом не слишком опасное для жизни пленника.

Взгляд упал на босые ноги пленника. Может быть, бить его палками по пяткам? Подошвы ног – чувствительное место, это тоже будет очень больно… но все же предсказуемо.

А потом его осенило.

Гэн-сан был крайне удивлен, когда замком попросил у него длинные и толстые гвозди и свечи в придачу — но объяснять было некогда и не хотелось: его и без того обвиняли порой в несамурайском происхождении — ни рискуя, разумеется, делать это в лицо.

Когда Фурутаку, подвешенного на балке, сняли с нее и тут же вздернули обратно, уже вниз головой, он был изумлен и даже немного напуган, но этого было недостаточно. К лицу Чошу прилила кровь, он тяжело дышал, но говорить ничего не собирался — впрочем, пока его и не спрашивали: приготовления еще не были окончены.

Когда он, встав на чурбак для колки дров, вбил в подошву правой ноги мятежника первый гвоздь, Фурутака заорал — впервые за все время, до того от него удавалось добиться лишь сдавленных стонов и коротких вскриков.

Он расшатал гвозди, расширяя раны, а потом вбил острые штыри глубже, чтобы они не вывернулись под весом тяжелых свечей.

Когда же в раны потек расплавленный воск, Фурутака завыл так, будто с него действительно содрали кожу заживо — и наконец заговорил.

Чошу рассказал все: и в чем заключался чудовищный план мятежников, и где они могли собраться, чтобы обсудить план в последний раз. Фурутака рассказал все и теперь молил убрать хотя бы свечи — а он замер, не в силах отказаться от пьянящих боли и страха мятежника, которые так хотелось вобрать, распробовать как следует… И он поддался искушению. Исчезло все, кроме него и его жертвы, такой беспомощной, такой напуганной, такой вкусной… когда Фурутака осознал, что происходит, стало еще лучше: он никогда не видел столько безнадежности, обреченности и ужаса в чьих-то глазах, это было прекрасно, и хотелось большего, еще большего…

Или видел — смутно вспоминались другие расширенные от боли глаза, дрожащие ресницы, мокрые от слез. Но он не помнил, кто это был, когда это случилось, он ничего не помнил и не хотел вспоминать, ему и так было хорошо.

Кто-то ударил его — так, что он кубарем покатился по полу пристройки. И все закончилось. Он вспомнил, кто он — точнее, вспомнил то, что мог вспомнить. Он оперся на руки, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Кондо, чьи глаза потемнели от гнева. Он никогда не видел Кондо таким мрачным и злым.

— Прекрати это, — властно велел Кондо, и он прекрасно понял, о чем речь.

Вдвоем они вытащили гвозди и сняли ничего не соображающего от боли Фурутаку с балки.

— Они собираются поджечь город с разных концов, — сказал он, когда они вышли из пристройки и остановились неподалеку от нее. А ведь он забыл даже об этом, забыл, что срочно нужно срочно доложить, что на счету каждая минута! Он просто не сознавал в том момент, почему это так важно и почему нельзя этого допустить. — В ветреный день, все вспыхнет мгновенно… а когда возникнут суматоха и паника, они намерены похитить Его Величество! Кат-чан, мы должны их остановить, нужно проверить все места, где они могут собраться, Фурутака назвал их…

Кондо вздрогнул, на лбу у него залегла глубокая складка, но он ничего не сказал, молча всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Рад, что ты это осознаешь, — произнес он наконец. - Мы их остановим, Тоши. Но пообещай мне, что больше никогда не повторишь этого.

Он понимал, что Кондо говорит не о гвоздях и свечах — в конце концов, командир Шинсенгуми сам дал разрешение на пытки Фурутаки.

— Я… я не могу. Не знаю, смогу ли сдержать слово, — глухо ответил он. — Ты же знаешь, кто я!

— Знаю. И раньше такого не случалось. Ты рассказал мне о Сэризаве после его смерти — и разве не ты сказал, что не хочешь стать таким же? Сейчас ты был близок к этому.

Он подавленно молчал — ему нечего было возразить. «Убьешь демона — станешь им»… Он не хотел этого.

— Я замечал еще кое-что, Тоши. Ты стал испытывать наслаждение, когда убиваешь мятежников. Подумай, не связано ли то, что произошло сегодня, с этим. Пойми, — его лицо чуть смягчилось, — я не хочу и не могу потерять друга. Ты нечисть, но ты не чудовище. И я не хочу, чтобы ты им стал.

«Я тоже не хочу, Кат-чан, я тоже», — подумал он.

Даже если стать чудовищем означало стать наконец тем собой, которого он столько лет безуспешно пытался найти и вспомнить. У того него не было Кондо Исами, а него нынешнего — был. Он не знал, что вообще было у того, прежнего — а у него было слишком много такого, чего он не хотел терять: Кондо, Шинсенгуми, знание, что он стал самураем, даже они — те немногие люди, к которым он относился иначе, чем ко всем.

— Спасибо, Кат-чан, — негромко сказал он вслед уходящему Кондо, сам не зная, хочет ли, чтобы тот услышал.

Услышал — Кондо на миг сбился с шага.

_Второй год эпохи Мэйджи (1869), Эзо_

— Кто такой Кондо Исами?

Он невольно остановился, прислушиваясь к разговору, ведущемуся на поляне за густым кустарником. Имя отозвалось жгучей болью — он сам не знал, где именно. В сердце? В душе? Была ли у обакэ вроде него душа?

Была или нет, но эта рана, в отличие от физических, не зарастала. Случались и другие: Яманами, Соджи, Гэн-сан… он сам не понимал, как сумел так привязаться к людям и когда — в Киото? Еще в Шиэйкане? Нет, тогда вряд ли.

Но эта была болезненнее всех.

— Ты что, совсем дурак? — в голосе говорившего слышалось искренне возмущение. — Кто же не знает, что наш Хиджиката-сан основал Шинсенгуми вместе с ним? Говорят, они были знакомы до того, как прийти в Киото.

«Наш Хиджиката-сан». Слышать это было странно, но факт оставался фактом: люди отчего-то перестали видеть в нем того, кого называли в Киото демоном. За ним шли, как Соджи, Сайто, Яманами, Харада и Нагакура и он сам пошли когда-то за Кондо.

— А ты откуда зна… — начал было первый боец, но замолчал, когда зашуршали кусты. — Хиджиката-сан!

Он в ответ на приветствия вскочивших бойцов, улыбнулся:

— Отдыхайте, пока есть время. Солдаты кангун еще не скоро снова к нам полезут: им еще штаны отстирать надо.

Шутка была незамысловатой, но усталым бойцам понравилась. Подождав, пока смех стихнет, он позвал:

— Тэцу! Идем, ты мне нужен.

— Да, Хиджиката-сан! — от группы отделился мальчишка лет шестнадцати, вытянулся перед ним, ожидая указаний.

Он кивком велел Тэцу следовать за собой, повел его дальше в лес.

… Разговор получился недолгим: отдать приказ, рассказать подробно, куда именно ехать, непременно добавить, что это очень важно и срочно — и чтобы Тэцу даже не вздумал задерживаться. Мальчишка поверил. Пообещал, серьезно глядя на него большими темными глазами, что выполнит все в точности и вернется к командиру как можно скорее.

Он знал, что не вернется: путь неблизкий, когда Тэцу доберется до Тама, возвращаться, скорее всего, будет уже не к кому и не к чему. Да и Хикогоро не позволит: он достаточно подробно расписал все для зятя.

Тэцу убежал, но он чувствовал, что по-прежнему не один: совсем рядом был кто-то еще и наблюдал за ним. Лазутчик кангун? Вряд ли, этот не смог бы сюда пробраться, а если бы и сумел, то уже попытался бы убить Хиджикату Тошизо.

В кустах зашуршало, и он вскинул руку с револьвером, целясь на звук.

— Выходи! — велел он.

Из кустов выбралась небольшая рыжая лиса, склонила голову набок, разглядывая его. Белые кончики двух хвостов подергивались от любопытства.

— Что тебе надо? — спросил он, убирая револьвер.

Кицунэ* подошла ближе, очертания ее тела словно подернулись дымкой. На месте зверя появилась сперва хорошенькая девица в ярком кимоно, потом — юноша лет двадцати, почему-то в одежде ронина, снова девица… похоже, лиса определилась с выбором: девица шагнула еще ближе, продолжая рассматривать его все с тем же лисьим любопытством.

— Зачем ты солгал человеку? — спросила она.

— Я не солгал, — возразил он. «Точнее, не сказал всей правды». — Тебе-то что за дело до этого?

— Мне интересно, — ответила лиса так, будто это все объясняло. И добавила обвиняюще: — А ты грубый, хотя говорили, что ты любишь женщин. Разве какой-нибудь женщине понравится, если с ней станут так говорить? Мне не нравится.

Он пожал плечами:

— Ничем не могу помочь.

Девица-лиса фыркнула, обошла его по кругу.

— А кто ты вообще такой? Я никогда таких не видела!

— Я — Хиджиката Тошизо, — не задумываясь, ответил он.

— Да я не об этом спрашиваю! Твое имя все здесь знают. Кто ты? Цукумогами, принявший облик человека? Или ты чей-то дух, вселившийся в это тело?

Он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Это уже не важно: я ведь сказал, я — Хиджиката Тошизо.

— Ты странный, — вынесла вердикт кицунэ. — Почему ты сражаешься вместе с этими людьми? Им не победить врага, а ты умрешь вместе с ними.

— Потому что это моя война, кицунэ-сан, — ответил он.

Потому что это война и Кондо тоже.

— Ты странный, — повторила она, и он вновь пожал плечами: может, и так.

_Второй год эпохи Мэйджи (1869), Эзо_

— Что ты такое?! — взвизгнул солдат кангун, когда Хиджиката, рухнувший с лошади и казавшийся мертвым, вдруг поднялся, нетвердо пошел вперед, держа меч в правой руке и зажимая левой рану на животе. Было больно, очень больно — так, что темнело в глазах и хотелось упасть и не двигаться. Он чувствовал, что слабеет с каждым шагом, лица врагов расплывались перед глазами, однако он чувствовал их ужас перед ним.

… Хиджиката успел убить двоих, прежде чем остальные опомнились и принялись стрелять почти в упор. Боли он уже не почувствовал — только что-то сбило его с ног.

— Кат-чан… — пробормотал Хиджиката, глядя на синее, такое же синее, как много-много лет назад, небо. — Жди меня, Кат-чан. Я иду.

_Пусть сгину я вдали,  
На бреге Эдзо,  
Но дух мой  
Устремится на восток –  
Тебя хранить._*

*обакэ — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов в японском фольклоре.

*нингё — бессмертное существо, напоминающее рыбу с обезьяньим лицом. Тот, кто съест мясо нингё, может продлить свою жизнь на многие сотни лет. Если нингё заплачет, то превратится в человека.

*цукумогами — вещь, существовавшая в течение длительного времени (часто — более ста лет), приобретшая душу и индивидуальность, ожившая вещь. 

*Шимазаки Кацута — одно из имен Кондо Исами

*нэкомата — огромная кошка-людоед с раздвоенным хвостом. Нэкоматы живут в горах. Нэкоматам приписывается способность управлять телами умерших, как марионетками, для этого они совершают специфические движения хвостом.

*кицунэ — лиса-оборотень. С возрастом у кицунэ вырастают дополнительные хвосты.

*дзисэй Хиджикаты Тошизо. Перевод - Fushigi


End file.
